


Remember To Double Tap

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In retrospect, Dean should make sure witches are fully dead before he starts messing up their altars.</i>
</p>
<p>In which Dean gets hit by a sex curse and ends up having Castiel's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember To Double Tap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mpreg Xmas Exchange for moondansr. I originally this was going to be a Sam/Dean/Cas College au but that didn't work out, so I wrote this. This is what came to mind when I read your "Magic in the Air" prompt, so I hope you like it!

In retrospect, Dean should make sure witches are fully dead before he starts messing up their altars.

To his defense, it had looked like a pretty solid shot, and she hadn’t _looked _like she was breathing, and he was much more concerned with ending the spell than actually checking for a pulse. Unfortunately, the few moments it took Dean to walk across the room and to the altar was enough for the witch to gather up what little strength she had left, and throw a spell at Dean. Cas shot her, but the former angel’s draw time had been just a second too slow.__

The blast sent Dean flying across the room and into the wall. Castiel was at his side within a minute, kneeling down and checking the hunter for any kind of serious injury. “Dean, are you okay?” he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Dean groaned, pushing himself up into a more comfortable position. His back hurt like a bitch, and there was a headache from hell brewing in his skull, but it didn’t feel like anything was seriously wrong with him. “‘M fine, Cas,” He grumbled, cupping his face in his hand. He heard Cas sigh in relief, before standing up to make sure that the witch was actually dead this time, and to destroy the altar.

It’s when Cas moved away from him that things went downhill, and quick. As soon as the other man’s hand had left him, he’d felt like he couldn’t breath. He needed Cas’ hands back on him like yesterday, and Dean recognized what had happened almost immediately. He’d been hit by two sex curses in his life. One when he was sixteen, and luckily that one was minor enough that he could handle it himself with a toy and his hand. The other when his was twenty-one, and that one had been a truly fuck or die curse that he had lucked out and one of the victims of that case was willing to help him out.

This one felt a lot like the latter. He was coherent for now, but from the way he was feeling that wouldn’t last more than a few more minutes. “Cas,” He called, but it came out more like a broken whine. “Buddy, sorry to tell ya this but I’m gonna need your help.”

Castiel cocks an eyebrow. “I thought the purpose of bringing me along was to help,” He deadpans. Dean chuckles a bit, resisting the urge to pull his best friend down and have his way with him. He was getting hot - so fucking hot. It felt like a wildfire was starting to burn inside him. He needed to get everything out so Cas knows what’s up.

“I’ve been hit by a spell like this before,” Dean says quickly. “It’s a sex curse.” Castiel looks confused for about half a second, before his eyes go wide. “Yeah. Gonna need you to help me through this, man.”

“Are you sure about that, Dean?” Cas asks. Dean groans, trying to ignore the heat in his belly and the forming erection straining his jeans. 

“Cas, I’m sure about this,” Dean assured. The wildfire inside of him was now at full on forest destroying levels, and he ached for _something_. Any kind of touch would do right now, just as long as he was being touched. “C’mon, Cas. You were an angel so you’ve gotta know there’s only one way to end these spells.”

“Sexual release,” Castiel nods. “And from the looks of it, the spell the witch used was very strong. It would have to be release brought on by another person.” He still looks hesitant, and Dean is seriously fighting the urge to kiss the dumb bastard until he stops thinking so goddamn much. “Are you sure about this, Dean? You’re not exactly in the right mind set and-”

“ _Fuck_ , I know _exactly_ what’s going on. Now _c’mon, Castiel_. I’d rather go through this with a friend then some stranger,” Dean demands, clutching at his best friend’s cuff. Castiel holds back for one more agonizing moment, before he leans in and captures Dean’s lips. 

  
***  


It takes two days for the sex spell to wear off. Castiel does manage to get them back to their motel, though it requires them pulling the impala over twice for quickies. By time the spell wears off, Dean is sore and the bedsheets are just absolutely disgusting, even for a motel. Dean wants to get up but _god_ he never wants to move again. He normally likes the post sex soreness, but not after two days of marathon sex.

“Sam and Kevin are probably concerned,” Cas murmurs, voice rougher than normal. The former angel looks about as bad as Dean feels, sprawled out on his half of the bed, covered in bruises and scratches and drying bodily fluids. “I’ll call them - let them know that you and I are still alive. Do you want first shower or can I?”

“I’ll shower while you’re calling Sam and Kevin,” he mumbles, pushing himself up. It hurts to sit. “I’ll be quick,” he adds before getting off the bed. He walks, or more rather limps, to the bathroom and turns on the shower. This is one of those motels that get ridiculously hot water, which Dean is grateful for. The scolding hot soothes his aches and pains.

Dean is quick about his shower. He wants to take his time, maybe even soak in a bath to ease his pains even more, but Cas is waiting for a shower and he wants to get home. Dean quickly washes himself off, using the tiny little bar of soap. He gets out and quickly dries off with the itchy motel towel, wrapping it around his waist best he can before walking out into the main room. “All yours, Cas.”

Castiel is sitting at the table, still naked as the day that he - or rather, Jimmy - was born, cell phone clutched in hand. Dean adverts his eyes. Despite the fact that they just spent two straight days fucking, it didn’t feel right to look at Cas like that. He felt guilty for making Cas have to do what he did to help him. Sure, Dean had enjoyed it a whole lot, and maybe it was something straight out of some of his fantasies, but it didn't change the circumstances.

“Thank you,” Castiel sets his phone down and stands up. “I told Sam you were hit by a spell, and he’s concerned but I assured him you’re alright and we’ll be home in three days’ time. You may want to call him, though. Just to ease his nerves.” Dean nods.

“I’ll do that once we’re on the road. For now, you shower and I’ll pack.”  


***

  
The drive to the bunker ended up only taking a two days, given that it seemed neither Cas or Dean wanted to stop for the night anywhere. Dean wasn’t complaining. He wanted to get back home. He’d spoken to his brother, but had left out the details of the curse placed on him. Dean was so relieved when Cas pulled up to the bunker. He was out as soon as Cas had put the impala into park.

Cas followed close behind him as they walked into the bunker. Kevin and Sam were in the main room of the bunker. Sam was up as soon as they’d walked through the big doors, and moving up the stairs towards Dean. “Hey, Samm-” Dean was pulled into a hug, cutting him off. Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother.

“Cas said you were cursed, and then neither of you would tell me with what…” Sam pulled back to look at him, examining him for any obvious problems. “I was worried it was bad.” Dean catches Cas’ eyes. “Dean, what is it?” Sam’s stupid face is sad and pathetic and Dean wants to throw himself down the stairs for worrying his brother like this.

“Dean was hit by a sex curse,” Cas says. 

“A sex curse?” Sam repeats, looking between the two of them. Dean can see the exact moment it clicks for his brother. “ _Oh_.” He continues to look between them for several long moments, moments that Dean can’t bring himself to look his brother in the eye. “You’re okay, right?” 

“Yeah, A-okay. Curse is gone,” Dean assures.  


***

  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean groaned, pulling back from another bout of prayer to his new porcelain god. He leaned against the wall, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He sits there for a moment, trying to calm down the rolling in his stomach so that he could get up and rinse the taste from his mouth.

“Dean, you okay?” Sam calls through the door. Dean can hear a quiet thud as his brother leans on the wall next to the door.

“I’m fine,” he murmurs, pushing himself up. His stomach gives a lunge of protest, but luckily he doesn’t puke again. 

“Are you puking again?” Sam asks. 

Dean grabs the mouthwash. “I said I’m fine, Sammy,” Dean assures as he pours some mouthwash into the cup. He quickly rinses, then walks out of the bathroom. Sam is standing there, waiting.

“Dean, I’m honestly starting to worry,” He says. “This has been happening for almost two weeks now.”

“It’s just a stomach bug or something,” Dean shrugs it off. “Now, Cas was saying he’s got a lead on a case.”

“I don’t think you should be going on a hunt, Dean. You’re _sick_.”

“Dude, I can handle a hunt,” Dean rolls his eyes and walks out of the room, heading towards the main room. 

Cas and Kevin are sitting at one of the tables in the main room. Cas is sipping what Dean knows is at least his third cup of coffee, while Kevin is looking over a book he must have pulled from some deep recess of the library. “Are you still ill, Dean?” Cas asks. 

“See? Cas can see how sick you are just by looking at you,” Sam says. Dean rolls his eyes and sits down at the table.

“I’m _fine_ ,” he grumbles. “Now tell me about the case you’ve found.”  
***  
“Perhaps you should see a doctor,” Cas murmurs, sipping his coffee. Sam is three booths down, talking to the pretty daughter of their first victim. Dean sighs in irritation, looking towards the kitchen to see if they’re order is ready. Sam and Cas had been on his ass for the last two weeks about him being sick, and it was really starting to grate at his nerves. “Dean, I’m worried. It’s more that the vomiting now, isn’t it?” Cas asks. Dean doesn’t look at him. He’s right, of course. “You’ve put on weight, which is counterintuitive considering you’ve been vomiting everything you’ve eaten for the last four weeks. When you’re not vomiting, you’re urinating and when you’re not vomiting or urinating, you’re sleeping.”

“What’re you gonna do about it? Heal me?” Dean snaps. Cas narrows his eyes a bit.

“Add moodiness to the list,” he murmurs. Dean lets out a puff of air. He knows it was a low blow to say what he had. 

“That was out of line, Cas,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry. But you and Sammy have been driving me nuts with this. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, Dean,” Cas counters. “If you were, you never would have left cooking breakfast up to _me_ for the last two weeks.” Dean gives a huff of laughter.

“Maybe that’s why I’ve been so sick?” he suggest jokingly. Cas smiles, rolling his eyes.

“Sam and Kevin are fine.”

“Sam went to college and Kevin is a teenage boy. They’re used to unhealthy meals,” Dean points out. 

“That is beside the point,” Cas says. “Will you consider going to see a doctor? This could somehow be connected to that curse. It could have caused some kind of damage.” Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of the curse. They hadn’t mentioned it since they’d gotten back to the bunker. Dean would like to keep it that way. Hestill felt bad about it all, like he’d forced Cas into sleeping with him. “I’m sure you know a doctor who knows about all this, correct? Go and see them, Sam and I will handle this hunt.”

“Cas-”

“Please, Dean. If the doctor gives you a clean bill of health, then Sam and I will stop bothering you about it.”

“If it’ll get you and Sam off my ass, I’ll go see a doctor.” He sighs.

***

  
After assuring himself that the hunt was nothing more complicated than a salt and burn, he finds the name of a doctor onc state over that knows about hunting and all. He drives for most of the next day before he gets there. He’s happy to find that the doctor has an _actual office_. The doctor is an older man named Fredrickson who Dean pretty sure has a flask hidden in the pocket of his lab coat.

“You’re John’s boy, aren’t ya?” he says as he walks around the examination room, washing his hands. “I remember you - set a broken bone for ya when you were a teenager.” Dean nods, looking around the room. “So, what’s the problem?”

“Been sick the last couple of weeks. I was hit by a curse a couple of weeks up, and my hunting partners were worried that it’s connected,” Dean explains. Fredrickson nods and hums.

“What’re your symptoms?”

“Vomiting, exhaustion...excessive urinating, and moodiness,” Dean mumbled, looking down at his feet. The doctor looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Let me go see if the nurse is done with your urine work, okay?” Dean nods, still looking around the room. Fredrickson walks out, leaving Dean alone in the examination room.

What if he has cancer or something? Doesn’t prostate cancer cause excessive peeing? He’s never had a prostate exam before. Maybe he should start looking into going to a doctor on a regular basis? He’s in his thirties, things are going to start breaking down soon. Especially with the life he’s led.

Fredrickson returns a few moments later, holding some paperwork in his hand. He looks concerned, which Dean is sure is never a good idea. “You’re a man, right?”

“Of fucking course I’m a man,” Dean says, offended. “What the hell kind of question is that?”

“Well, your test results say you’re pregnant.”  


***

  
Dean goes through the motions of going back to the bunker, calling Sam and Cas to assure them he was fine, and trying very, _very_ hard not to think. If he thinks, he’ll think about what Fredrickson had said, and if he thinks about that he knows he’ll have some kind of break down.

“You’re back early, Dean.” Kevin says, giving him a concerned look. “Where’s Sam and Cas?”

“Still on the hunt. They didn’t think I was well enough to handle it,” He says. “I’m gonna go to bed.” He waves Kevin off, slipping past him and walking to his bedroom. He lays on his bed, and does a good job at not thinking for a while. Though, he should probably think about it.

He’s pregnant. He’d made Dr. Fredrickson do three tests before he’d even accepted it. He knows this has to be because of that curse somehow, that it was a bit more than a simple sex spell. Perhaps some kind of fertility curse instead? He’s shocked the witch had had that much juice left in her, but somehow she had and now here he was, _pregnant_. Fredrickson had said he knew a guy that could get rid of it, under the table, but Dean wasn’t able to do that. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do, and he knows it would probably be best if he ended it. But, there was a chance that this was a normal, healthy baby and Dean couldn’t bring himself to kill it if that’s a chance. He’ll have do some research, figure out the possibilities of how this could end before he can even decide what he’s going to do.

And then there’s Cas. He isn’t sure how he’ll react. Sure, Dean’s always kind of had a thing for Cas. How can he _not_? But he’s sure Cas didn’t feel that same. He rolls over, burying his face in the pillow. If the baby _is_ normal, how could Dean force Cas into raising it? Cas didn’t show much interest in settling down or anything, especially since falling, and Dean wouldn't force him into it.

He lets out a noise of frustration. He doesn’t know how to even _begin_ to handle this.  


***

  
Dean uses the two days before Cas and Sam get home to research. It was a lot easier to keep Kevin from asking too many questions than it would be with Sam and Cas (mostly because Kevin had finally convinced them to buy a PS3 so he spent a lot of his time playing Skyrim or something like that.). Dean pulls up every book he can on Magic Induced Pregnancy. He was even able to find a few cases the men of letters had come across that were similar to his.

He was relieved to know each one ended in a normal, healthy baby, albeit, premature in a two cases. Dean hasn’t even decided if he’s going to have the baby (he knows he _wants_ to, but what he wants and what’s best are normally two very different things.). He knows he needs to talk to Cas, find out what he wants. It’s his kid too, and he should have some kind of say in what happens. And if Cas decides he doesn’t want anything to do with the baby, Dean wouldn’t force him into fatherhood.

Keeping the baby wouldn’t be the _worst_ idea ever. Things had been pretty quiet since they’d closed up Hell. Just minor hunts, no demons and even the angels had been pretty calm the last few years. They’ve got a stable place to live - and while it would be hell to baby proof, he thinks the bunker would be the best place to raise a Winchester baby. The room next to him was empty, he could turn it into the nursery and the town near the bunker seemed nice enough, despite being incredibly small. Dean thinks he could do it.

Dean doesn’t want to, but he’ll make himself tell Cas as soon as he gets home. This isn’t something he can keep a secret. He’s somewhere around eight or nine weeks along, so if Cas doesn’t want the baby, he wants to end it before he can get attached, because he knows he will. 

  
***  


“How was the hunt?” Dean asks as Cas and Sam come trekking into the hunting, covered in dirt and what Dean is sure is dried blood on the side of Sam’s head.

“There were two ghost,” Sam explains. Cas slips past Dean to get to the fridge, grabbing a beer. He holds a second one out to Dean, but he declines. Cas shrugs and takes the second beer to Sam.

“It was very troublesome,” Cas declares. “What about you? How was your-”

“I’m not dying,” Dean assures. “Doctor says I’m fine.” Cas and Sam share a look, obviously not buying it, but they don’t press more. “You two go wash up, dinner’ll be done in about twenty minutes.” Dean hears someone hum in agreement, and walk away.

“So, how bad is it that you don’t want to tell Sam?” Cas asks, leaning against the counter by the stove. Dean doesn’t look up from where he’s snapping some green beans (Sam insist on fresh stuff, and while Dean won’t admit it out loud, he likes it too.).

“It’s not bad, Cas. I swear,” he says, sighing and pushing the bowl of green beans away, and looking up at Cas. “But, you and I need to talk before we even consider telling Sam and Kevin.” 

Cas nod, his face remaining pretty damn neutral and Dean’s not sure how that’s supposed to make him feel. “What’s wrong, Dean?” Dean takes a deep breath. He’d been thinking of the best way to tell Cas all day, but now all the planned speeches had disappeared.  
“Do you remember that case awhile bad?” he asks. 

“The...sex curse?” Cas asks hesitantly. Dean nods.

“Wasn’t a sex curse,” Dean mumbles, forcing himself to keep looking at Cas. Cas furrows his brow, looking confused. “It was a fertility curse.”

“A fertility curse?” Cas asks, looking as if he’s trying to comprehend the words. Then, his eyes go wide and he stares at Dean. “So, I take it you’re pregnant?”

“Yeah. Wasn’t even aware those things affected guys,” Dean sighs, busying himself with the green beans again. “But apparently they do.”

“It’s going to be difficult to make the bunker safe for a child.” Dean was expecting a lot of responses, but that wasn’t one of them. “That is, if you plan on going though with the pregnancy. I would understand if you don’t. I’d assume pregnancy would be quite the threat to your health.”

Dean can’t help but feel hopeful. Cas was talking about baby proofing, that had to mean that he wants the baby, right? “I want to have the baby,” He declares. “But...if you don’t want it-” Cas shakes his head.

“I’d like it if we kept the child,” Cas says with a smile. Dean returns the smile. They stand there in a comfortable silence for a few moments while Dean continues cooking. “Will you be able to carry the child to term?”

“Yeah, I think so. Apparently the Men of Letters came across this a few times, and it worked out okay. I’ve got the case files in my room, if you want to look at them?”

“I think I will. After I shower and eat,” Cas declares, pushing himself off the counter. He walks out, leaving his mostly full beer behind. 

  
***  


“This is the earliest occurrence I can find on file,” Dean explains, holding out a dusty file to Castiel. “Some guy in the late 1800s. Apparently he went to a witch for a spell to help his wife concieve and got exposed to it.” Cas nods, taking the manilla folder from his hand. “Had a c-section. Both he and his kid apparently survived.”

Cas hums, flipping through the pile. “Do all the cases end like that?”

“The ones the Men of Letters found did. I’m sure the unlucky sons of bitches that weren’t so lucky didn’t end up so well,” Dean declares, sitting down beside Cas, setting down the rest of the folders in front of the former angel. 

“Can the doctor you went to handle this?” he asks. 

“He says he knows an OB that for a high enough price will take care of us and keep it quiet,” Dean explains. 

Cas nods, “Where is this doctor?”

“Nebraska. It’s a bit of a drive but it could be worse,” Dean shrugs. 

“I guess we should tell Sam and Kevin tomorrow.” Dean is kind of dreading telling Sam. He has no idea how his brother is going to react to the whole _knocked up via magic by our former angel best friend_ thing. “Things will be alright,” Cas assures, reaching out and placing his hand over Dean’s.  


***

  
“Sam, Kevin, Dean and I have something to tell you.” When Cas had said they should tell Sam and Kevin the next day, Dean hadn’t assumed first thing in the morning.

“Dude, you so owe me five bucks,” Kevin declares, looking at Sam.

“What?” Dean asks, looking at his brother and the prophet.

“Kevin and I had a bet going on when you and Cas would finally pull your heads out of your asses and admit your love for each other,” Sam explains. “Kevin said before Christmas. I figured, it’s been five years, it would probably take _at least_ another year. You're both pretty stubborn.”

“I’m not in love with Cas,” Dean declares indignantly, though honestly for years he’s known that was a lie. He was just very, _very_ good at keeping it pushed deep down and ignoring it.

“I’m in love with you,” Cas says. Dean turns to his side and stares at Cas. Did he just..?

“You’re _what_?”

“I’m in love with you. I thought it was a bit obvious.”

“For how long?” Dean isn’t sure which part he’s more shocked about - Cas being in love with him or the way he so nonchalantly announced it.

“At least since I rebelled, perhaps longer.”

“You’ve been in love with me for _five years_

“I never thought you felt the same,” Castiel shrugs. “As for Meg...I cared for her, a lot. You can care for more than one person, Dean.”

“Did you think given our current situation that _maybe_ it was time to mention this little fact?” Dean asks. 

“What situation?” Sam asks.

“Dean is having my baby.” Sam and Kevin both look like they could be knocked over by a feather.

“Cas, you can’t just announce things like that!”

“How the _hell_ are you having Cas’ baby?” Kevin asks. Sam still looks to be in shock.

“That sex curse a few weeks back turned out to be a fertility spell,” Dean explains, before taking a bite of his eggs. He’d like to get back to the whole _Cas is apparently in love with him_ part, but he knows it would be best to finish explaining everything to Sam and Kevin first.

“ _That’s_ why you’ve been sick?” Sam asks. Dean nods. “So...because of a sex curse, which turned out to be a fertility spell, you are now pregnant with Cas’ baby?” 

“That’s pretty much it.” Cas nods in agreement, before taking a long glug of his coffee.

“What’re you two gonna do?” asks Kevin.

“Dean and I plan on keeping the baby,” Cas says, smiling at Dean.

“Is that going to be possible?” Sam asks. “Have you grown some new bits or something?”

“I haven’t magically sprouted a vagina if that’s what you’re asking,” Dean sighs, rolling his eyes. “There were some information in the files here. It’s happened before, all the cases the Men of Letters covered ended well. Guys got c-sections, had healthy babies.”

“So, guess I’m gonna be an Uncle?” Sam asks with a wide smile. Dean nods.

“Yeah, Sammy, you’re gonna be an uncle,” Dean smiles. “Now, Cas and I are gonna go to my room and have a talk.”

“I’d say to use protection while you talk, but well…”

“Kevin, you’re not funny.” Dean declares, standing up and motioning for Cas to follow him. Cas hesitated for a moment, grabbing his coffee then following Dean to his room. He shuts the door behind them and just stares at Cas for a moment as he sips his coffee. “You can’t just announce you love someone like that.”

“It isn’t like I just said it out of the blue, we were discussing it,” Cas points out. “It doesn’t matter, Dean. I love you, but to you I’m only a friend. A brother at most. And I’m fine with that. I value your friendship, and we have far bigger concerns,” Cas takes a step closer, resting his free hand on Dean’s still relatively flat stomach. “We’re going to have a baby. And I’m more than happy to raise our child as friends.” Dean looks down at Cas’ hand on his stomach, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth thoughtfully. He cared about Cas in more than a friendly, he just kept it damn well to himself. He never thought that Cas would feel the same, but he’d just so easily admitted it to them all.

What the hell was the point of acting like he didn’t care anymore? They’d been through so much together, and now Dean was having Cas’ kid and _Cas felt the same_. “We don’t have to,” he says. Cas stares at him. “The baby is our biggest concern, but we could...try having something more. No real pressure. We can just do what feels natural.” Cas nods and smiles.

“I’d like that,” he says, before leaning up and giving Dean a gentle kiss. Dean smiles, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and enjoying the chase kiss.  
***  
Things settle down after that. Dean is almost shocked at how easy things are. His morning sickness start subsiding after the fifteenth or sixteenth week, right about when his stomach starts to really grow outwards. He, just a bit begrudgingly, takes a step back from hunting to man the phones and help research with Kevin while Sam and Cas handle any hunts that pop up. 

Things with him and Cas are different. They are definitely more than friends. Cas has taken to pressing himself close to Dean’s side, spreading his hand over Dean’s expanding stomach and placing lazy kisses to his cheek, and his jaw and his neck, and Dean likes it. He likes it when Cas will crawl into his bed late at night. He likes it when Cas will randomly kiss him when he least expects it. It’s different than any kind of relationship he’s had before.

They make the four hour drive to the doctor in Omaha once a month. It’s costing some credit card company a fortune to pay this guy to be quiet, but it’s worth it to be assured that their baby is healthy and on track. Dean puts their ultrasound picture right by the picture of his mother on his nightstand. He wishes she were here to meet her grandchild, but he tries not to dwell on it. This is a happy time for them.

They decorate the nursery somewhere between his fifth and sixth month. Or rather, Kevin, Sam and Cas decorate the nursery while Dean tells them where he wants things from down the hall, away from the paint fumes. They’d decided on orange walls -not too bright or too dark - with dark brown furniture. It was nice, and it would be a good nursery no matter what gender their baby turned out to be.

By time Dean is full term, he feels like big as house. He pretty much just wants to sit on the couch and grumble about how big he is, and how much his back and feet hurt. Luckily he has Cas to take care of that. He’ll sit down in front of Dean, and massage his feet without Dean even having to passively complaining. And sometimes he’ll kiss up Dean’s legs and take care of other things, too. Though, after the third time, Sam bands massages in the living room. 

  
***  


“Cas are you sure you can do this?” Dean asks, protectively holding onto the keys of the impala. Dean was officially too big to fit behind the wheel of the impala, and he was proud of how long he’d been able to stubbornly hold onto his driving privileges.

“Dean, I know how to drive a car.”

“You’ve never driven my baby. And the car we used to teach you had a different shifter,” Dean reminds. Cas rolls his eyes a bit too dramatically. 

“Dean, we have to be in Omaha in five hours. We don’t have time in this. Get in the car, and on the way back, if you’re feeling up to it, you can drive back,” Cas sighs. “The sooner we get there, the sooner we can meet our baby.” Dean hesitates, then hands over the keys. Dean walks around to the passenger side, and gets in with some difficulties. 

Dean spends the next four hours trying his best not to criticize Castiel’s driving. Dean hates to admit it, but Cas is probably a better driver than Dean is. He follows all the speed limits perfectly, doesn’t make sharp turns and always uses his turn signals, he’s just not used to letting other people drive his baby. 

  
***  


After four hours of driving, and two laying naked on a table, Dean and Cas welcome their daughter into the world. The OB is a pretty distant, finishing the delivery, washing off the baby, taking their money, and kicking them out before they really have a moment to spend with their daughter, but Dean doesn’t mind. He would rather get his daughter away from shady doctors.

He and Cas park in an empty parking lot, and squeeze into the back seat, and finally take a moment to spend as a family. Dean gently unhooks her from her car seat, holding her close to his chest while Cas presses up to his side, wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders. “She’s got your eyes,” Dean murmurs, gently brushing his fingers over the soft wisps of brown hair on her head. 

“She looks more like you, though,” Cas kisses his temple. “She needs a name.” Dean hums in agreement. “I was thinking AnnaMarie?”

“AnnaMarie,” Dean repeats, testing out the name. “AnnaMarie Winchester. I like that.” Dean smiles and turns his head, giving Cas a kiss. “Let’s get home. I’ll even let you drive again.”


End file.
